


Captive

by wondercole



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Dean - Freeform, Superhero Dean, Supernatural AU - Freeform, super powers, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wondercole/pseuds/wondercole
Summary: The last thing you remember is leaving a store. You wake up in a strange place with stranger people. Will you be able to get home?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 2





	Captive

You woke up here a week ago, in this unknown place with no memory of how you got here. The last thing you remembered was walking back to your car after leaving Target. You were usually overly aware of your surroundings, so you really didn’t know how you ended up in this endless gray-blue expanse of a building. Sure, there were fun things to do outside; there was a pool with a waterslide, some swings, playground equipment. You may have been an adult, or thought you were at 22, but you enjoyed a good slide and swing from time to time.

When you woke, there had been a blonde sitting at the foot of your bed. She introduced herself as Meg and told you that she was a floor down “if you ever need any kind of supplies.” She wouldn’t answer your questions as to where you were or how you got there. Your cell phone was taken, your purse was gone. You had access to a huge kitchen and a large wardrobe, as well as books, video games, and gym equipment. This would have been paradise to a lot of people in your situation. But you? You just wanted to go home.

You tried to get out one day. Someone caused a commotion on another floor and you took advantage of the guard’s distraction to try to go for the front door. You were caught quickly; a guard grabbed you just before you stepped out of the doors. He took you to a set of elevators you’d never noticed, selected a floor that required biometric identification, and held on to your upper arm the whole time. As if you could go anywhere.  
You were marched to an office at the end of the hallway; if you didn’t watch the floor number being entered, you wouldn’t have been able to discern this floor from any of the others you’d visited. Your escort knocked on the door and opened it, not waiting for an answer from the occupant. 

You were surprised to be sat in front of a desk opposite a beautiful, brunette woman whose presence dominated the large space. If there was a female equivalent of BDE, she was it. She was writing intently and held up one finger in a “just a second” gesture. When she set down her pen and looked up, you swore you saw rings of fire disappear from her eyes.

“Ma’am,” your guard spoke, explaining your presence in front of her, “I caught this one attempting to leave via the front door during the commotion on Floor 13.” 

“Thank you, Aldo,” the woman said, nodding at the guard, “I’ll take it from here.”

Aldo nodded once and disappeared, literally, from beside you. The woman smirked as she took in your stunned expression at seeing the empty space next to you. She settled back in her chair, waiting for you to turn back towards her.

“Hello, Y/N,” she started, “I’m Eve. I run this show. Now,” she sat up towards her desk before continuing, “are your quarters unsatisfactory or are the guards giving you trouble? People usually don’t try to run off after a week.”

You were stunned into silence. There were so many things implied in that simple statement and you just didn’t know where to start. “Um,” you tried, “well, no. My quarters are fine and there hasn’t been any trouble.” You decided to be honest with her. She was a powerful woman, obviously, but she seemed kind enough. “I just don’t know where I am or why I’m here. I’ve spent the last 3 years of my life with a strict routine that included work and now,” you paused, taking a breath before continuing, “I’m lost.” 

Eve nodded. “That was difficult for you to say. I appreciate your honesty much more now.” She stood and began walking down a hallway you hadn’t noticed, gesturing for you to walk beside her. “This is Alpha Corp. I built this from the ground up by myself,” she divulged proudly. “We take humans who have the DNA capability for superpowers and we bring those powers out. All it takes is nurturing and some DNA analysis. That analysis was started when you arrived here. You are here because my scouts were impressed by you. They brought you to my attention and, well,” she stopped, turning to look at you, “I am just as impressed. If you would like to work and have a routine, I could use another assistant for the floors.”

You cocked your head to the side, confused as to what she meant. You had only met one person who could even be described as an assistant, Meg, and you still weren’t sure what she did. 

Eve seemed to sense your hesitation. “You don’t have to decide today. I’ll have someone walk you back to your room.” She gestured for a man to come forward. “This is Edgar. He’ll take you downstairs and if ever you’d like to come talk to me again,” she put her hand on your shoulder and looked into your eyes, “just call for Edgar.” With that she turned around and left you more confused than you were upon entering her office.

“This way, ma’am,” Edgar said gently, gesturing for you to precede him up the hallway. It led to another elevator bay; you assumed it was Eve’s private area as you didn’t have to wait for it. You rode down in silence, lost in your thoughts, and headed back to your quarters. Too lost in your own thoughts, you didn’t notice that Edgar also vanished out of the elevator when it hit your floor. You were fairly sure you were going to take Eve up on her offer; it at least gave you something to do.

*

After telling Eve you’d like to be a part of her enterprise, you were paired up with two people for training, Meg and Dean. You’d already met Meg. She was kind, in her own way, but also very brash and sarcastic. She paired well with Dean. He was a similar personality, but his kindness was hidden behind the walls he had built. Regardless, the three of you worked well together and kept the guests happy.

At the end of your first week, Meg had gone out to replenish some supplies and that stuck you with Dean for the whole day. With three of you working on the requests, they got finished much faster than before and you had an empty afternoon. Dean suggested a walk around the grounds and you accepted. 

“So, what do you think about Alpha Corp?” he asked when you were a good distance from the building.

“I’m still not sure,” you answered, unsure how much to let him in. “I guess I just need some more time to adjust. I mean, I still don’t know how I got here.”

“Wait,” he stopped walking and put his hand in front of you. “What do you mean you don’t know how you got here? Weren’t you hired on?”

“No! I had a job and an apartment and friends. The last thing I remember was leaving Target weeks ago and then I woke up here!” you shouted, finally able to express your fear and confusion to someone. “No one is telling me what my superpower is supposed to be and I hate it! I just want to go home,” you exclaimed, your voice breaking on the last word. You started sobbing, releasing the pent up emotions you’d been feeling for the last few weeks. 

You didn’t expect Dean to wrap his arms around you. You also didn’t expect him to rub your back gently. You continued sobbing into Dean’s chest, his compassion spurring you to let out everything. 

“I’m going to fix this,” Dean whispered. “I’m going to get you home.”

*  
You didn’t get a chance to ask Dean what he meant. Meg had returned to the complex and you two had to go help her unpack the supplies. Over the next couple of weeks, you didn’t have any alone time with Dean. Eve had tasked the three of you with planning a pool party for Fourth of July. Every detail was planned out, several shopping trips were made with Meg and Dean, and the rest of the guests had been incredibly excited.

The day of the party dawned and you woke up to a perfect, cloudless, sunny sky with a nice breeze. Eve called you to her office before the party started. You were surprised to find Dean waiting in there as well. He, however, was not surprised to see you. He looked relieved, in fact.

“Y/N, welcome! It’s great to see you again,” Eve called out from behind her desk as you entered. “Have a seat. I have some great news for you.” She waited until you sat down before continuing.

“I have promoted Dean to Director of Housing and Hospitality. He has asked for you to be his Assistant Director,” Eve cheerily announced, “You two have worked well together this last month and I think it’s a great idea. If you accept,” she continued, “you’ll be working directly under Dean and reporting straight to him. However, that does mean that you’ll have to move your quarters up a couple of floors.” Eve looked a little sympathetic towards you at that; likely knowing what a pain it was to move your things, even if they easily fit into two boxes.

You glanced at Dean who had a stoic expression on his face. He caught you glancing and shot you a wink of encouragement. You took a deep breath and plastered a smile on your face. “I accept. I think it would be a great use of my skills and a way to develop my...talents.”

“Great!” exclaimed Eve, beaming at the two of you like you’d just announced a marriage. “I’ll have Aldo pick up your things from your quarters in an hour. Dean, I trust you’ll show Y/N to the new offices and quarters?”

“Yes ma’am,” Dean replied, standing up and offering you his arm. “Shall we?” he asked you before leading you out of Eve’s office to the main elevator bank. Instead of calling the elevator, though, he led you to the stairwell. When you gave him a questioning look, he just said “Trust me.”

You followed him into the stairwell, heading down three flights before he stopped and glanced up and down, looking for something almost.

“You do trust me, right?” Dean asked, his eyes concerned and his voice low.

“I do,” you answered honestly, “though I honestly can’t say why. I barely know you.” 

Dean breathed a sigh of relief and reached into his back pocket. “I told you I’d get you home,” he told you, handing you a small, thin, leather wallet. “This is how.” You opened the wallet and saw a government identification inside.

“Dean Winchester, Department of Homeland Security?” You stared at him, confused. “You’re a DHS agent? Why are you here?” 

“I’m part of a special unit of people with superpowers that have been hired by the government to infiltrate formerly untouchable organizations. Alpha Corp is suspected of being a human trafficking ring. They kidnap people who they think may have the genetics for superpowers and try to get those powers to manifest. When they do, they’re hired on and kept. If the suspected powers don’t manifest, they’re sold. I’ve been here 10 months; telekinesis. Meg closer to 14; superstrength,” Dean divulged, looking around to make sure there was no one coming up or down the stairs. “And Charlie, the security girl, you haven’t met her yet, she’s been in place for 2 years. She’s incredible. ESP, clairvoyance, superintelligence.”

“TWO YEARS?!” you shouted quietly, “How does she handle this?! I mean. Two. Years.” You were baffled at the idea that someone would be this deep undercover for that long. Being here two months and not being undercover was nerve wracking enough.

“Okay,” Dean calmed you, taking his ID back, “now that you know, PLEASE keep it under wraps. I promise,” he took your hands and looked you in the eye, “I PROMISE we will get you out of here. But it won’t be fast.”

You nodded, relieved that the rest of your life would not be spent in captivity like a poor animal in a zoo. You’d do anything you needed to just to be able to get home. 

*

The party went exactly as planned. The kids were having fun, the adults were enjoying themselves, even Eve was dancing and singing with some of the children. Everyone was showing off their talents and powers; an array of lights burst across the pool, people were flying through the air, selected items were being torched and rebuilt. 

But you couldn’t delight in any of it. Not now, not since you knew these people were stolen and manipulated. You were so lost in your thoughts that you didn’t see Meg approaching you. You didn’t know she was there until she spoke.

“So, Y/N,” she coaxed, “Dean told me he told you? And that you’re onboard?” She looked at you with a raised eyebrow, sipping her drink while waiting for your response.

“How much do you know?” you whispered. “Everything?” You looked at her, seeing her nod slightly. You couldn’t explain the resurgence of anxiety you felt at her knowing everything. You trusted Dean with everything you had, and you still didn’t know why, but Meg? Not so much.

“Come on,” she said, “Let’s take a walk.” You set your drink down on the table and followed her reluctantly, looking around for Dean, hoping he’d notice you and come save you, but you didn’t see him.

You walked with Meg in silence for several minutes towards the back of the property. You followed her into a copse of trees for another minute, ensuring you wouldn’t be seen by anyone. Your heart was pounding; this woman scared you and you weren’t entirely sure why. She led you into a clearing and you nearly cried. 

Dean was pacing the clearing, talking quietly on the phone. He smiled when he saw you, his hand lifting slightly in a wave. You heard him tell whoever was on the other end of the phone “They just got here. Would you like to speak with her?” He nodded then walked over to you, handing you the phone. “This is my boss, Bobby. He’d like to say hello.”

You took the phone and put it up to your ear. “Hello?”

“Y/N, Robert Singer. Dean tells me that you’re one of the victims?” the man on the other side of the phone demanded gruffly.

“Yes, sir,” you responded, “My full name is Y/F/N Y/L/N. The last thing I remember was leaving the Target near my home and then I woke up here.”

You heard a grunt of response before he told you, softer than before, “We are going to get you home. And sooner than you expect. But,” he paused, sighing, “You may have to testify against Eve. I know you don’t know much,” he added quickly, “but what you do know may be useful. Can you do that for us?”

“Absolutely,” you confirmed, “I just want to go home.”

*

The next month was spent working with Dean on both the case and the housing and hospitality position at Alpha. These positions afforded you first hand intel of the incoming and outgoing guests at the complex as well as descriptions to pass along to Bobby. 

You and Dean became closer. Your quarters were on the same floor, two of four designated areas. The other two were empty, you soon learned, so you and Dean spent most evenings together in one of your quarters, although apartments was a better title for what they were. 

You’d make weekly supply runs and be gone for the whole day. Outside of the complex, it was almost like you were normal people. Several older couples would approach you each time and tell you that they remember when they were first starting out; they’d talk about how he’d look at her just like Dean would look at you. Or that she’d always have the same soft smile on her face that you did.

You hated to admit to the strangers that you weren’t actually a couple, so you didn’t. But you couldn’t deny that there was something there. You were starting to feel something for Dean and that was starting to scare you a little. He was a DHS agent. A special DHS agent. This was an undercover mission. It was going to stay like this; it was his job, his career. He’d always be on something else. You just kept your feelings to yourself and tried to convince yourself that they weren’t there.

*

Dean called you over one day. He sounded nervous on the phone and you weren’t sure what was going on. You walked over to his apartment and found him pacing. He stopped when he saw you come in, walking over to you and kissing your forehead.

“Let’s take a walk,” he suggested, putting a hand on your lower back to guide you towards his door. He didn’t speak another word until you were outside in the clearing.

“It’s tomorrow,” he sighed. He looked nervous, and also sad. “Bobby has everything set up. You and I are going to take as many as we can and we’re going to run.” He swallowed and put his hands in his pockets. He seemed unsure about the plan, but didn’t seem to have anything else.

“Okay, I can do that,” you assured him. “I’ll grab as many as I can and we’ll go. Where are we going, Dean?”

Your unwavering trust and faith in him gave him the confidence he needed to continue. “We’ll get as many people as we can to the safe house down the road. I have the directions and the address.” He stopped again, averting his eyes and making you worry.

“Dean, what is it?” you questioned, stepping closer and placing your hand on his arm. The touch pulled his gaze up to your eyes; you saw the pain and conflict in them. “Dean. You can talk to me.”

Dean pulled his hands out of his pockets and pulled you into a tight hug. He pulled back seconds later, put his hands on your face, and pulled you in for a searing kiss. You were stunned, but immediately reciprocated. The world around you fell away; one of Dean’s hands left your cheek and wrapped around your waist, pulling you closer to him. Dean pulled away from you, just a couple of centimeters, but you missed the feeling of his lips on yours already.

“Y/N,” he whispered breathlessly, “I told Bobby that this was my last field op. And,” he paused, licking his lips, “I did it because I think I’m in love with you. And, if you’ll have me, I’ll spend every day making you believe it.” His thumb stroked your cheek while he searched your eyes for any sign of your response.

“Dean,” you sighed, “I’m in love with you, too. I know it’s not ideal, but-” You didn’t get to finish your statement as Dean’s lips were on yours again, kissing you roughly and backing you up until you hit a wide tree trunk. His hands slid down your sides and unbuttoned your jeans, slipping under the waistband of your panties and to your clit.

You moaned into his mouth, grateful that he was there to muffle the sounds that you were making. He slid his fingers into your wet heat, groaning when your walls tightened around him. Two thrusts later, you were crying out his name as you rode out your first orgasm. 

Your hands made their way from his shoulders down to his belt buckle and began taking off his pants. He followed your lead, pulling his digits out and yanking your pants to your ankles where you kicked them and your shoes off. 

Dean’s hands found their way to your ass and pulled you against him. You took the opportunity to lift your leg and wrap it around his waist. His hand made its way to support your weight on your thigh and his other hand guided your other leg up. He adjusted your height against the tree so that he was lined up with your entrance.

“Please, Dean,” you begged, “please fuck me.”

“As long as you’re sure, sweetheart,” he agreed, slowly inching his way inside of you until he was fully sheathed and his head was pushing against your cervix. He gave you a moment to adjust before pulling out and slamming his hips back into you at a grueling pace, making you moan and slam backwards against the tree. The combination of pain and pleasure had you crying out with another release while Dean was still railing you. A new orgasm built quickly, or maybe it was just a second wave of the previous orgasm, you weren’t sure. As your pussy started clenching, Dean’s hips started stuttering; he cried out your name as he painted your walls with his seed, your fluttering walls milking him for all he had.

You both stayed there panting, his softening cock still inside you, not moving for several moments. Dean’s hands loosened their grip on your thighs, allowing you to set your feet back on the ground. The moment your feet touched the grass, however, you and Dean were back in your apartment. 

You look at Dean at the same time he looks at you, both completely confused. “Did you,” you start at the same time he said “Your powers -”

“Wait, that wasn’t you?” you questioned Dean.

“No, sweetheart,” he said, shaking his head, “I have never teleported, even after sex. That was all you. And you took me with you. That takes a good bit of power. I don’t think I could have done that after all that energy I used.”

“Alright, then,” you told him with a smile. “I can teleport. Now I just have to get it under control.”

“I’ll gladly help you out there,” he teased with a wink. “Since I helped unlock them to begin with.” 

You playfully slapped his chest and pulled him back into your bedroom. He promised to help you learn to control him and you were going to take advantage of every second of it.

*

The next day, Eve had you running around doing tasks that kept you away from Dean. It did, however, give you the opportunity to practice your teleportation. To keep from startling people, you just popped up in the hall outside their doors. You never knew what kind of things they’d be in the middle of and it’s better you didn’t see some of that.

You’d become much better in the last 24 hours. You figured out that you had to envision the place you wanted to be and concentrate on putting yourself into the vision. It, unfortunately, didn’t work with people. You couldn’t just teleport to Dean. You tried.

You were glad for the work. It kept you distracted enough to not freak out over what was going to happen that night. But when you clocked out and teleported back to your floor, you went to your apartment and started making a list of room numbers. The ones you had to save. 

*

Dean came to your apartment around 10 PM. He knocked softly before letting himself in. “It’s almost time,” he whispered, “Are you ready?”

You just nodded; you didn’t trust your voice at this point. Your nerves were in overdrive and your mind was racing a mile a minute. Everything became clear, though, when you heard shouting coming from outside.  
“Time to go. Remember where I showed you?” Dean said, grabbing onto your arms.

You closed your eyes and took the two of you to the yard of a house about three blocks away. You opened them and kissed Dean on the cheek before disappearing back to the complex to start evacuating the victims.

*

While you were getting the victims to your designated spot, Dean was coordinating things from the outside perimeter. Until one of the last few guests found him and let him know you’d been hit getting them out.   
He ran back towards the fenced-in yard of the complex, mentally moving things out of his way as he went. When he got inside, he saw you leaning against a wall with a group of three children next to you, your arm bleeding heavily. He sighed in relief, having found you upright.

Dean rushed to your side and picked up one of the smaller children, yelling “Let’s go!” You grabbed the hands of the other two children and ran out the way he came.

You got to the safe location to find that all of the other victims had been loaded up into a bus for transportation back to the DHS facility; they hoped to reunite all of the people stolen with any family or friends they had. You loaded up the last three children and waved goodbye to them before Dean dragged you over to the medical tent for treatment.

The medic took one look at your arm and dismissed you. You walked back to where Dean was talking with Meg and an older gentleman you presumed to be Bobby. All three did a double-take when you approached, Dean having told the other two you had just gotten to medical.

“Apparently I have healing powers,” you shrugged, lifting your sleeve to show them a partially healed gunshot wound.

“Good news,” Bobby said gruffly, “We got everyone. Eve, Edgar, Aldo. Everyone.” 

You released a breath you didn’t know you’d been holding and leaned against Dean who promptly put his arm around you, earning an eyebrow raise from Bobby. Before he could say anything, a small redhead approached. 

“Meg! Dean! Oh, and Bobby. Boss man,” she greeted, faking a salute to Bobby who rolled his eyes and suppressed a smile.

“Y/N, this is Charlie Bradbury. Charlie, Y/N,” Dean introduced you, arm never leaving your waist. 

“Great to meet you, Y/N,” she yawned. “It’s been a long couple of weeks. I’m glad this is over.”

“Yeah, me too,” agreed Dean. “But, you guys deserve to hear this from me.” Dean cleared his throat and continued, “This was my last op. I’m out.”

“What!” exclaimed Meg. “You cannot leave me in the field alone. And what about Y/N? She going with you or something?”

“Actually, yes,” Dean told her. “I have a house not too far from here. Bobby has set us up with ID and papers. We’ll go be normal. Ish.”

Meg was stunned into silence. Bobby shook Dean’s hand, patted you on the shoulder, and left the girls there to go talk to some other agents. 

Charlie was looking at you like she was trying to figure something out. She smiled and said, “You’ll be fine, Dean. Trust me.” She gave Dean a hug and pulled Meg away, leaving you and Dean alone.

“Ready for the next adventure, sweetheart?” Dean questioned, guiding you towards a classic Chevrolet parked in the garage of the safe house.

“Always,” you responded, truly ready for the next adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> 4,559 words.  
> 7 Bingo Squares.


End file.
